My Boyfriend
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Berhubung dengan ulang tahun Seoul, negara memutuskan memberikan pembebasan bersyarat pada 1 tahanan hukuman seumur hidup./"Saya memang tidak ingat wajahnya, tapi saya masih menyimpan dengan baik semua keindahannya di hati saya."/"Dia mencintaimu apa adanya... percayalah."/Summary Jelek/YunJae/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/RnR please...


Kedua tangan itu terkait erat. Pandangan mata itu tak lepas pada _namja_ di hadapannya.

Tangan besar itu terangkat, menyentuh lembutnya kulit putih _namja_ di hadapannya. _Namja_ di hadapannya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut sang kekasih.

"Boo."

Mata itu terbuka, mata doe indah itu menatap penuh cinta pada sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum.

"Hum?"

Seiring dengan jarak wajah mereka yang semakin menipis terucap kata 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Pertemuan manis yang terakhir kali mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun **milik **Theirself and Cassiopeia!**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Rising Sun (Korean Ver.) – DBSK || She – TVXQ || Bolero – Tohoshinki**

.

.

.

**MY BOYFRIEND**

_._

_._

_._

Berhubung dengan ulang tahun Seoul, negara memutuskan memberikan pembebasan bersyarat pada 1 tahanan hukuman seumur hidup. Pimpinan besar mengutus 3 orang _namja_ kepercayaannya untuk mengunjungi salah satu penjara Seoul untuk menyeleksi seluruh tahanan.

.

.

Terlihat pengamanan yang sangat ketat ketika ketiga _namja_ itu turun dari mobil dinas mereka. Salah satu _namja_ yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi dari mereka berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan kedua _namja_ lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Namja_ itu berjalan ke arah pos penjaga lalu memberikan kartu identitasnya pada penjaga.

"Han Gae_-sshi_?"

Penjaga di pos itu menatap mata Gae, Gae mengangguk, "Surat pengantar?"

"Yoochun_-sshi_." Gae menatap kedua _namja_ di belakangnya.

Salah satu dari kedua _namja_ di belakang Gae maju mendekati pos penjaga sementara Gae mundur dan berdiri di dekat _namja_ yang satu lagi.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian penjaga itu memberikan 3 kartu identitas pada Yoochun. Yoochun berbalik lalu memberikan pada yang lain. Salah satu penjaga mendekati mereka.

"Silakan ikut saya."

Ketiga _namja_ itu mengangguk sembari mengikuti langkah sang penjaga.

Penjaga itu mengantarkan ketiga _namja_ itu ke sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi oleh jeruji besi berlapis.

Mereka bertiga duduk di tempat yang di sediakan dengan satu kursi tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

Seorang penjaga memasuki ruangan dengan membawa agenda. Gae menerima agenda tersebut lalu terdiam lama.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

Silih berganti pidana-pidana memasuki ruang itu dan di wawancarai dengan teliti oleh ketiga _namja_ itu. Penilaian tertulis rapi di agenda masing-masing dengan tinta merah, namun lain dengan Gae yang mencoret satu persatu nama di dalam agendanya tanpa segan ketika jawaban para pidana tidak membuatnya puas.

Yoochun menatap tajam ke arah pria paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Alasan di hukum?"

Pria paruh baya itu diam sejenak, "Pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan."

Yoochun diam lalu menatap kembali agenda di tangannya, "Sudah berapa tahun di dalam sel?"

"9 tahun."

Yoochun mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan _namja_ di sampingnya untuk memberikan pertanyaan.

_Namja_ manis itu menatap pria paruh baya itu, "Ingin bebas karena apa?"

"Saya tidak betah berada di sini."

Hembusan nafas pelan _namja_ itu lakukan ketika ia kembali menulis alasan pidana yang sama dengan puluhan pidana lainnya.

Gae menatap tajam pidana di hadapannya lalu lagi-lagi mencoret buku agendanya.

"Bawa keluar."

Pria paruh baya itu di kawal keluar. Melihat pria paruh baya itu menghilang dari hadapannya membuat Gae mendesis. _Namja_ itu dan Yoochun menatap Gae lalu menghela nafas.

"Ok. Terakhir. Bawa masuk!"

Gae menatap tajam pintu masuk sementara kedua _namja_ di sampingnya menatap buku agenda mereka.

Derit suara bangku membuat kedua _namja_ yang tadi sibuk dengan agenda mereka, mendongak menatap wajah tenang pidana di hadapan mereka.

_Namja_ manis itu tersentak.

Yoochun dan Gae menatap _namja_ manis itu bingung lalu kembali menatap sang pidana.

"Nama?"

Pidana itu menatap Yoochun, "Jung Yunho."

_Namja_ cantik itu kini semakin menatap tak percaya pada sang pidana.

"Yunho..." _namja_ manis itu membisik lemah.

"Alasan dihukum?"

"Perampokan dan pembunuhan."

Bola mata _namja_ cantik itu kini membelalak tak percaya.

"Sudah berapa tahun berada di sel?"

"Tahun ini genap 7 tahun."

Yoochun mengangguk lalu menulis jawaban Yunho ke dalam agenda.

Hening lama. _Namja_ manis yang seharusnya memberikan pertanyaan selanjutnya terdiam menunduk sembari meremas celananya.

Yoochun menatapnya bingung sementara Gae hanya melirik _namja_ itu dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa anda ingin bebas?" ucapan Gae membuat Yoochun dan _namja_ itu menatapnya. Gae melirik _namja_ itu dingin lalu mengisyaratkannya menatap ke depan.

_Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap ragu ke arah pidana.

Pidana itu terdiam lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hati _namja_ manis itu terkoyak.

"Saya ingin melihatnya sekali lagi."

"Melihat siapa?"

"Boo. _Namja_ _chingu_ saya."

Kepalan tangan _namja_ manis itu semakin erat. Kini ia menunduk dalam tak berani menatap sang pidana.

Gae melirik _namja_ di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali menatap Yunho.

"Alasannya?"

Hening lama lalu ia kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sarat dengan kesedihan.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Kenapa?"

Senyum itu terhapuskan. Ia terdiam lalu menunduk, mendongak kembali, "_Mianhae_..."

Menunduk kembali lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Mianhae_."

Terdiam sejenak lalu ia mendongak sembari tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya saya tak ingat wajahnya."

Bola mata _namja_ manis itu membelalak tak percaya, "T-tidak ingat?"

Yunho mengangguk sedih, "7 tahun berada di dalam sini membuat kenangan saya terhapus secara perlahan."

_Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tidak ingat satu halpun dari _namjachingu_mu?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Saya memang tidak ingat wajahnya, tapi saya masih menyimpan dengan baik semua keindahannya di hati saya."

"Keindahan?"

Yunho mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Keindahan mata besarnya, senyumannya, suaranya..."

Pidana itu menatap sang _namja_ manis yang sontak merasa gugup.

"Mungkin dia akan seperti tuan yang di tengah saat ini."

_Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk dalam.

"Tapi mungkin dia sudah membenci saya sekarang."

"Tidak!" _Namja_ manis itu sontak membantah, membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. _Namja_ manis itu kembali menunduk.

"K-kalau dia memang mencintai anda. Pasti... pasti dia tak akan membenci anda walaupun anda menghilang dari hadapannya," _namja_ manis itu berucap tanpa berani menatap sang pidana.

Pidana itu terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Tapi jika dia benar-benar membenci anda, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Pidana itu tersenyum sedih.

"Jika benar terjadi... saya tidak berhak untuk marah."

_Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena, bagaimanapun juga dia pantas untuk marah. Saya sudah meninggalkannya tanpa berpamitan dan lagi saya telah berbohong tentang latar belakang saya padanya."

Yoochun yang menyadari sesuatu menatap _namja_ manis yang sibuk menunduk. Yoochun menatap pidana di hadapannya, "Kau berbohong padanya?"

Pidana itu mengangguk lemah, "Ya. Saya selalu menunjukkan padanya kalau saya adalah orang kaya namun sebenarnya saya tak punya apapun."

_Namja_ manis itu menatap sedih, "Kenapa kau berbohong? Ak—kalau dia mencintaimu dia pasti menerimamu apa adanya."

Sang pidana lagi-lagi tersenyum sedih. "Saya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Saya ingin pantas bersanding dengannya. Saya... hanya tak ingin dia pergi."

"Dia mencintaimu apa adanya... percayalah."

Pidana itu menatap sang _namja_ manis yang juga tengah menatapnya. _Namja_ manis itu menatap sang pidana dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sang pidana tak mengerti, tapi pidana itu merasa tidaklah asing dengan mata itu.

"Baiklah. Sesi pertanyaan selesai. Anda boleh pergi."

Pidana itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika _namja_ manis itu memanggilnya.

Gae dan Yoochun menatap _namja_ manis itu tak mengerti, _namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kamu pergi."

_Namja_ manis itu menatap Gae, meminta persetujuan darinya, Gae mengangguk.

"Apa... apa kamu masih mencintainya?"

Pidana itu tersenyum, "Masih sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

_Namja_ manis itu duduk termenung bersandar pada alat penjual minuman otomatis. Mata besarnya menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Bayang-bayang masa lalu terlukis bergantian di tengah awan putih yang bergerak perlahan.

Menghela nafas pelan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya adalah seorang pidana. Ia tak percaya, dia, Jung Yunho yang selalu bersikap royal pada siapapun itu adalah seorang pembunuh dan perampok.

Ia melepas kalung yang Ia kenakan dan menatap cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung tersebut. Mungkin ini juga kesalahannya, Ia ingat bagaimana Ia selalu senang dengan barang-barang mahal dan membanggakan kekayaan Yunho di depan teman-temannya, namun sesungguhnya Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan kekayaan Yunho, Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho, pada dirinya bukan kekayaannya.

Mata doe itu tertutup perlahan kembali membayangkan kenangan manis yang tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Senyuman. Tawa. Canda. Pelukan. Cumbuan. Ia tersenyum miris ketika sesak menyerangnya.

"Ukh!"

_Namja_ manis itu tersentak ketika merasakan dingin di pipinya, Ia menatap Yoochun yang memegang kaleng kopi tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan menangis, Jae."

Jaejoong segera menyentuh pipinya yang basah lalu tertawa lirih, "Maaf."

Yoochun duduk di samping Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Jaejoong. Yoochun terdiam lama menatap langit sementara Jaejoong menunduk menatap sekaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Dia... kau mengenalnya kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun sekilas lalu kembali menunduk tersenyum pedih, "Ne."

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Jaejoong terdiam lama setelah Ia meminum kopinya, "Aku kira aku sudah lupa dengannya, tapi..."

"Tapi ternyata kenangan itu tak bisa hilang dari pikiranmu kan?"

Jaejoong tertawa lirih lalu mengangguk pelan. Yoochun melirik Jaejoong sejenak sebelum Ia menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah. Dia masih mencintaimu."

Yoochun berucap pelan membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Ia menangis dalam diam di samping Yoochun yang setia menemaninya.

"Aku merindukannya..."

"Dan dia juga merindukanmu."

Jaejoong dan Yoochun tersentak bersamaan ketika mendengar suara tenang Gae. Kedua _namja_ itu sontak berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada Gae.

Gae mendengus pelan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Yoochun_-sshi_, kau ikut denganku."

Yoochun mengangguk pelan, Gae menatap Jaejoong lalu melempar _ID Card_ yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap penuh tanda tanya _ID Card_ di tangannya.

"Pergilah ke tempat pertemuan tadi. Dia menunggumu."

Jaejoong menatap Gae tak percaya namun Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya, setelah membungkuk berterima kasih, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke tempat pertemuan tadi.

"Saya tak menyangka kalau anda berbuat sejauh ini."

Gae menatap Yoochun sekilas lalu mendengus geli, "Ini belum seberapa."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terengah ketika Ia sampai di depan ruang pertemuan. Mata doenya menatap lemah sosok _namja_ yang tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya ketika mendekati petugas yang mengecek _ID Card_nya. Setelah membiarkan Jaejoong masuk, petugas itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, _Annyeonghaseyo_." Yunho menyapanya dengan senyuman. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, _apa dia benar-benar melupakanku?_

"Maaf, tapi kenapa saya dipanggil kembali? Apa ada masalah?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, Ia menunduk dalam sembari mengepalkan tangannya, cincin emas yang selalu menjadi bandul kalungnya kini Ia kenakan di jari manisnya. Cincin yang menjadi pemberian terakhir Yunho.

"Tuan?"

Yunho kini berada di hadapannya, dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong dapat mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat Ia rindukan. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja? Ada a—,"

Ucapan Yunho terputus ketika Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho yang sangat Ia rindukan, manisnya kerinduan dan asin air mata Jaejoong menjadi rasa unik yang membuat bunga-bunga harapan kembali tumbuh di hati Jaejoong.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung sama, mungkin hanya sepersekian detik, namun sementara itu cukup untuk menyalurkan kerinduan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menatapnya tak mengerti lalu memukul dada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dariku?!"

Yunho menatap _namja_ di dadanya tak mengerti. Ia ragu, apa benar dia adalah Jaejoong yang selama ini Ia tunggu. Tangannya yang bergetar tak kuasa menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap langsung mata Yunho dengan mata doenya yang berair.

"Yunnie..."

Yunho membelalak. Mata itu, suara itu, panggilan itu, dia pasti...

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mengalirkan segala kerinduan dan keputus asaannya pada Jaejoong yang semakin keras menangis. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho erat, sangat erat.

Yunho sendiri hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf, maaf dan maaf di telinga Jaejoong. Setelah berapa menit Jaejoong akhirnya mendongak dan mencium Yunho, kali ini lebih dalam, mengutarakan kesakitan yang selama ini Ia rasakan pada Yunho.

"Maaf." Kata itu terucap dari Jaejoong, Yunho menggeleng kuat lalu mengusap air mata Jaejoong, "Tidak ini salahku. Ini salahku. Maaf, Boo. Maaf."

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya disela air matanya yang mengalir. Akhirnya, akhirnya Ia mendengar nama panggilan itu lagi.

Ia kembali memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"Maaf... seharusnya aku jujur padamu tapi aku takut, Boo. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut."

Jaejoong mendongak lalu menggeleng, "Bodoh! Yang aku cintai itu kamu, bukan hartamu!"

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil penuh penyesalan, Ia menelungkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Maaf baru mengatakan ini padamu. Aku Jung Yunho tidaklah seperti apa yang kamu lihat. Aku tidak memiliki mansion, aku tidak mempunyai banyak perusahaan, bahkan baju dan mobil itupun hanya pinjaman. Aku yang sebenarnya hanya pegawai kantor biasa, gajiku hanya mampu memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar uang sewa apartemen kecilku. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Boo. Kata cintaku padamu itu bukanlah kebohongan. Aku Jung Yunho benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Dan aku Kim Jaejoong juga benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Yunho ikut tertawa, Ia lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Maaf. Waktu kunjungan anda telah habis."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak rela. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Yunho malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Jaejoong juga sebenarnya tak ingin melepas pelukan erat ini, namun Ia harus pergi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti."

Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong tak rela, Ia menghampiri jeruji yang membatasi dirinya dan Jaejoong, "Boo!"

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho. Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "Aku memang benar mencuri tapi aku bukan pembunuh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu, Yun."

.

.

.

'_Untuk memperingati hari jadi Seoul yang ke-15. Negara memutuskan memberikan pembebasan bersyarat pada seorang tahanan dengan hukuman seumur hidup._

_Warga diharapkan untuk tidak merasa resah akan pembebasan ini, karena tahanan tersebut akan dijaga selama 24 jam penuh selama 5 bulan pasca pembebasannya. Penjagaan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu jika dirasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada tahanan._

_Negara telah mengirimkan petugasnya untuk menyeleksi seluruh tahanan di kota Seoul. Setelah melewati berbagai proses penilaian yang ketat akhirnya terpilih satu tahanan._

_Tahanan tersebut bernama Park Yong Ha. Tahanan yang divonis seumur hidup dengan per—'_

Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya lalu menghela nafas melihat tayangan berita di televisi. Ia berbalik lalu berkacak pinggang menatap sang adik yang sibuk dengan peralatan kerjanya.

"Gae! Kau baru saja pulang sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Gae menatap kakak satu-satunya dengan tampang malas, "Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil berkasku yang ketinggalan, Nuna!"

_Yeoja_ itu mengikuti langkah sang adik sembari menunjuk layar televisi yang baru saja Ia matikan, "Itu tahanan yang kau bebaskan kan?"

"Bukan hanya aku yang membebaskannya. Itu keputusan bersama Nuna." Gae menjawab cuek sembari memakai kembali sepatu kerjanya.

_Yeoja_ itu bersandar pada tembok rumah sembari menatap adiknya yang gila kerja itu bingung, "Kau baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas itu, sekarang tugas apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Gae terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Penyabutan tuduhan palsu."

.

.

.

"_Aigo_~ kamu sedang senang ya, Jaejoong_-ie_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar _Ahjumma_ yang baru saja memberikan kimchi padanya. Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak. Biasa saja, _Ahjumma_."

_Ahjumma_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyumanmu ini. Terakhir kau tersenyum seperti ini sebelum Yunho pe—aduh, maaf."

_Ahjumma_ yang tahu masa lalu Jaejoong itu segera meminta maaf ketika menyebut nama Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya lagi."

_Ahjumma_ itu menatap Jaejoong terkejut, "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Nanti jika dia datang akan _Ahjumma_ pukul dia! Berani sekali membuat _uri_ Jaejoong sedih."

Jaejoong tertawa ketika _Ahjumma_ pamit pulang. Ia lalu menutup pintu lalu menaruh kimchi itu ke ruang tamu.

Mata doenya melembut ketika melihat foto di dekat TV. Ia menyentuh foto yang melukiskannya dan Yunho yang tengah berpegangan tangan.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"Iya, sebentar."

Jaejoong kembali menatap foto itu sejenak sebelum Ia melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan. _Apa Ahjumma lupa sesuatu ya?_

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu, Jaejoong menyerit, yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah _Ahjumma_, tapi seseorang _namja_ yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Maaf _Ahjumma_! Aku janji aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" _Namja_ itu berteriak pada _Ahjumma_ yang melambaikan sendok sayur ke arahnya.

_Tunggu... suara itu..._

"Y-Yunho?"

Mendengar suara Jaejoong, _namja_ itu seketika berbalik dan tersenyum, "Hai, Jae."

Jaejoong terperangah, Ia menatap Yunho dari bawah ke atas lalu menyentuh wajah Yunho, "I-ini benar-benar kamu?"

Jari-jari tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lembut permukaan wajah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan yang sangat Ia rindukan, lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Ini aku Boo."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya, menutup pintunya lalu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Akhirnya semua tuduhan itu terungkap kebenarannya. Aku dibebaskan Boo."

Jaejoong sontak melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yunho, "Bebas? Selamanya?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Bebas selamanya."

"Jadi kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?" suara Jaejoong bergetar saat mengucapkannya, Yunho menggeleng sembari mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

"Tak akan."

"Jadi... Kamu... kamu akan selalu di sini... menemaniku... bersamaku selamanya?" Jaejoong akhirnya menangis, Ia kembali masuk ke dalam pelukkan Yunho, memeluk _namja_ itu erat.

Yunho memeluk balik Jaejoong, menyesap aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong, Ia membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Yunho tertawa melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut, Ia menelungkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Jaejoong yang mengembung.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu di sini, menemanimu dan bersamamu selamanya! Bahkan saat kau bosan dan memintamu pergi aku tak akan mau~"

Jaejoong tertawa, "Aku tak akan memintamu pergi dariku, Yun."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

Jaejoong mendengus geli namun Ia tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Yun. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, Ia berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Boo. Sangat amat mencintaimu." Sebelum Ia mencium Jaejoong. Ciuman yang selamanya akan Ia berikan untuk Jaejoong. Hanya untuk Jaejoong. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

WHAT THE...

UAPA INI!? #panik

_Mian_ abal~ (T⌓T) Ini FF lama saya jadi maaf kalau FF ini gak punya feel TT-TT)

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film Korea... um, kalau gak salah judulnya My Son? Entahlah saya lupa /plak

Reader-deul yang SMP selamat ya akhirnya UNnya selesai~ Semoga nilainya pada bagus-bagus dan lulus semua Aamiin! Saya sendiri sedang dagdigdugduar(?) menunggu pengumuman UN yang kurang dari 9 hari lagi. Semoga yang SMA/SMK dan sederajat kita lulus bersama dengan nilai yang membanggakan, Aamiin! \(^ω^)/

Yang (Kalo ada) nungguin Future Child, mohon kesabarannya, FF itu masih dalam proses pengetikan, saya sempat kena WB jadi sempat tertunda proses pengetikannya, _Mian_ :,(

Last,

Review Please~

._Changmin partner say goodbye_~ (ㅎ‸ㅎ).


End file.
